A wind turbine (also referred to as a “wind turbine generator” or WTG) includes various mechanical systems whose operation is largely dependent upon a pressurized working fluid, namely oil. For example, the brake system of a wind turbine typically includes a disc coupled to a shaft in the drivetrain of the wind turbine and one or more calipers configured to apply friction to the disc via brake pads. The calipers are operated by pressurized working fluid supplied to the brake system. Another example of an oil-consuming system is a hydraulic-based pitch system, which includes one or more hydraulic cylinders for rotating the blades about their respective axes.
Such brake and pitch systems are typically sub-systems of a main hydraulic system in the wind turbine. A hydraulic station in the hydraulic system controls the pressure and temperature of working fluid supplied to the brake and pitch systems. To this end, the hydraulic station typically includes a pump, a filter, and various hydraulic devices.
Designing a hydraulic station can be a challenging task. The station must be designed to not only meet the needs of the brake system, pitch system, and/or other oil-consuming systems associated with the wind turbine's hydraulic system, but also do so in a safe and reliable manner.